The things we do for Love
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [AU] The rich Sora has helped Riku’s family in the past, and Riku would do anything for his best friend. But is crossdressing and acting like a girl too much to ask…? [RxS, AxR shounen ai, Yaoi]
1. That's what friends are for, right?

**Summary:**

AU The rich Sora has helped Riku's family in the past, and Riku would do anything for his best friend. But is cross-dressing and acting like a girl too much to ask…? RxS, AxR shounen ai, Yaoi

**Catlover**: 8D Yes… another Kingdom hearts fic by me. The fans of my other fics must really hate me… Anyways, this fic just has to be written, or else I'll get crazy. This plot is haunting me for weeks! So… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Man, if I did own it, it would not be a game for kiddies anymore!

**Warning:** Shounen ai, Yaoi and slight cussing. Don't like, don't read! Shoo!

**Note:** This story is not beta-read, and English is not my mother-language, so it might contain slight grammar mistakes. Sorry!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**-The things we do for Love-**_

_**-Chapter 1: That's what friends are for… right?-**_

"Bye by_ee!! '**Hic**' _b_aa_iby deeearest!!" The old, overweighed man waved stupidly as he went trough the door, almost hitting his face against the door, and stumbling along the steps.

"Uh… Yeah bye… come around again sometimes… when I'm _not_ around, that is." I waved back awkwardly after I showed another drunk out of '_The shiny Moogle_', a cafe that I and my mum owned. I sighed. Another day, and another night filled with drunks… it made me so sick and tired sometimes…

When nighttime would fall, and all the youngsters would go away, this place always turned into a drunken invested place, and there was nothing you could do about it, than just smile and stay the friendly and patient bartender… at least, that's what my mum said…

Working at the night shifts sucked. The drunks would always try to flirt with me, and sometimes, when I came too close to one of them, they would grope my ass. It was always like that, and tonight was no different.

But I didn't have to think about it right now. It was closing time, _finally_. It just _had_ to be the best time of my day! It always gave me some sort of odd delight, to hang the _'We are closed now, **fuck of!**' _sign after a hard day of work.

The only things I needed to do right now, was clean the place and get out of here. I moaned softly to myself, as I got up from my chair. Cleaning. Yuck! Another thing I hated about this job. I sighed, as I grabbed the empty beer mugs from the now empty tables. The sooner I was done with cleaning, the faster I could go home.

Oh well… at least I was alone now… I can rest…

_Pling-pling-pliiing!!_

Fuck.

The doorbell rang silently, as I heard the door of the café opening slowly. I turned around, putting away the beer glasses to wash them later. "Hey you! Didn't you read the sign?" I yelled angrily as I ditched the dirty glasses in the sink. Ew, I don't want to think what happened to _that_ mug.

I groaned mentally as the person did not respond. These things always happen to me when I'm ready to go home. Last time, a drunk forgot his coat, and immediately ordered another beer. It took me an hour to convince the dumbass that we were _closed_, meaning that he should go _home_. Or another time, a dad had to take his 5-year-old daughter to the bathroom, and she puked on the men's bathroom floor… _::shudder::_

"You blind or something? We are closed now" I inform this very brave person. I'm not in the mood for more stupid people right now. My head can only take this much a day.

"I'm sorry Riku… I know you probably wanted to go home early… b-but I really need to talk to you right now" The person behind me stated softly, but yet his tone of voice was demanding my attention.

Hey wait a second… I know that voice!

"Sora?" I turned around, to greet the familiar face of my best friend, and I immediately felt my anger die. His cheerful moods always managed to lift my own, and I just liked to be in his presence, but when I faced his helpless pleading look, I felt my own body freeze.

His normally unruly cinnamon colored hair, seemed more tousled that normal, and his crystal blue eyes looked dark and uncertainly at me, as if silently asking me if it was okay to be here. "R-Riku…" He muttered softly, and it was the only warning I got, as he hugged me firmly, pressing his head hard against my chest.

I stiffened and looked uncertainly at the brown mob of spiky hair under my chin. Even tough Sora and I were almost the same age (he was twenty-three and I was one year older) he still was almost two heads smaller than me. I frowned at the clinging adolescent. This was weird. Sora hadn't hugged me so desperately sine our childhood…

Sora Strife… Sora and I had been friends for ages. It is one of the things in my life that I wouldn't want to loose to the world.

When we were younger, Sora always visited the café daily, and we quickly became good friends with each other, which was strange to most people. Sora was always friendly and cheerful, while I was a total bastard to everyone. He came from a filthy rich family and lived in a huge mansion, while I lived alone with my mother in an apartment, and had to survive with the little money we earned from the café.

Back then, my father had left us a few months ago, and my mother didn't have much time for me. The café was the only thing we lived for, but it was barely enough. The café wasn't even half as popular as it was now, and the times were sometimes hard. Still, we managed to live quite happily, and Sora was awed by that.

He was always fascinated with poor people, and always asked questions about my life, and how it was to be poor. I answered al his questions truthfully, because there was nothing to hide anyways. The whole neighborhood knew we were poor, and I used to think that some people only came to our café, because they pitied us. Stories like those seemed to fascinate Sora even more, and I suspected that Sora wanted to be a normal boy, just as much I wanted to be a rich kid.

Even if we were each other's opposites, we still were the best of friends, and he was the only bright light I had in my life. I stood up every morning early, just to see his smiling face. And as cheesy as it may sound, he was the one who kept me going. Without him, I probably would have gone mad some day…

I smiled at the memories, as I rubbed Sora's back soothingly. He relaxed into my touch, and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Later I ordered him to sit down, as I handed him a (clean) mug of hot chocolate.

Sora smiled shyly, and blushed a little bit. "Thank you Riku… I already feel a ten times better than I did a few minutes ago…"

I grinned. He looked so cute when he blushed, and I wasn't one to say the cute-word very often, so that had to say something. "Hey… that's what friends are for, right?" I asked him, as I drank some of my own hot chocolate. "Now are you going to tell me what has been eating at your heart?"

He looked distressed for a moment, until he calmed himself down again. I looked into his eyes, and I saw the same helplessness from before.

I knew what that look meant. He wanted to ask me an important question, or maybe ask me a favor. I could read him as an open book, and I knew that look from the same times when he broke his mother's expensive china, or that one time he confessed to me that he was being bullied by some other rich brats (not that Sora was a brat)… or that time he told me he was gay… tough that doesn't bother me. I'm bi myself.

Sora looked uncertainly at his hands. "I wanted to ask you a favor… a very big one…"

Bingo!

"You know I'd do anything for you, don't you Sora?" I asked him smirking.

He frowned. "Well… yeah… but-!"

"Well then! Spill it out!"

"Okay…" He rubbed his hands in a nervous manner. A nasty habit he used to have when he told about something that frightened him, or exited him. He looked at me again. "You know how I once told you that I have to get a fiancée, and have to marry her before I turn twenty-five…?"

I blinked. I guess he told me once before, but I don't remember much of it… I only knew that The Strife family was very strict when it came to marriage, nothing more… So I just nodded.

"Well…" He began softly "Mom still doesn't know that I'm gay… and I don't have a fiancée yet…" He wrinkled his nose cutely. "…nor do I actually want one… But…" He paused, and shuddered as if he was just remembering something awful. "She called me four days ago…"

My eyebrows rose. "So?"

"She said she already found a fiancée for me to marry… a-and I don't even like girls!" He practically yelled. "She told me that I have to go to her mansion in England in a few days, so that she can arrange the marriage for me! A _marriage_, Riku!"

Sora was slowly flipping, and I shook his shoulders slightly, to calm him down again. "Okay, okay! I get your point! Now relax, sit down, and tell me how I can help you with your problems!"

Sora relaxed again, but the tone of his voice had gone dead serious. "I want you to be my fiancée" He stated simply.

Huh?

I blinked, and blinked some more again. "Um… Sora… remember that time when I told you about the birds and the bees, when your parents were too lame-assed to teach you yourself?" He nodded. "Well I thought it was clear enough that I'm a **_boy_**!"

"I know Riku" Sora answered. "But you are the only one who _can_ help me!"

"So okay then… what's your plan?" I asked, sipping the coco from my mug. Ick, the hot chocolate had gone cold now…

"Well… you remembered how mom always reacted when I broke up with somebody?" I nodded. Sora used to have other boyfriends, and somehow he could always convince his mother that they were… um… very buff girls… A little bit of make-up here and there, and his mother would be totally convinced.

How it worked every time? It beats me. From what I had heard of her, I always believed that Sora's mother was not that very bright. That, or she was naïve, very **_very_** naïve.

Anyways, when Sora broke up with someone, I believed his mother always suffered more than Sora usually did. Sora would be over the guy in a week or two, while his mother could cry for years. However, this came as good news for Sora. It would take another few months before his mother would even _hint_ her son about marriage, and Sora only had to fake heartbreak for a few moments, and his mother would be all over him again, apologizing for even _requesting_ it.

"If I take somebody with me to England to play fiancée, I will convince my mom that I love 'her' very much, so that she won't be coupling me to that other girl. And after a week or two, me and my '_fiancée_' will break up." He said, frowning in deep thoughts. He had all thought about this very well.

"And then?" I croaked out. I did not like were this was going… no, not at all.

He smiled at me shyly, as his hands fiddled with is mug. "Then, mom will be all over me again, and she will give me another few months of time…"

"But what if it happens again?" I asked.

Sora blushed. "No, it wont happen again, because after that, I'm going to tell my mother that I'm gay… and who knows, maybe I'll have a boyfriend later on!" He winked at me shyly. He looked totally convinced of his little plan.

I, on the other hand was not. "Won't your mom think it's suspicious, that you suddenly have a girlfriend, just at the same time she found a fiancée for you?"

He shook his head. "No. I will just act like I already had a fiancée, and I will tell her that I didn't tell about 'her', because I wanted to surprise her" He grinned. "Good plan huh? She will only like me more if I make it a surprise!"

I looked at him closely. Although, he was still grinning, I could see that from the inside he was shaking with nerves. Sora would always be a little afraid to displease his mother. She was a nice friendly lady, and Sora just couldn't say 'no' to her. It would break her heart, and he knew it.

But right now, I did not want to think about that. I wanted to know more of his little _fiancée-plan_.

"But why did you choose me to play your fiancée?" I asked him sourly. "Why me? Why not Kairi, or Selphie, Leon, Yuffie or maybe even Tidus?" All of the five persons I just named, were almost as filthy rich as Sora was. I'm sure they would make a better impression on his mother too. They all had something to gloat about.

Kairi and Selphie Tilmitt had been good friends with the Strife Family, and their parents were the owners of a famous make-up factory called "_The fancy Lipstick_", surely Sora's mother would defiantly approve of both of them. Leon, on the other hand, was a very wanted male model. You had to be really rich to have him on your show! And even though he was a stoic bastard most of the time, his heart always warmed itself for Sora.

Yuffie's parents were just really rich. They owned a company that sold weapons. Yuffie herself always carried around some of that ninja-like stars (don't know what they are called), and was known for her happy smiles. Sora's mother would _adore_ her! And Tidus was known to be the best Blitzball-player in the universe. He too was good friends with Sora.

Sora groaned, while thwacking his head. "I knew you would say this…" He muttered softly. "Look. Mom knows Selphie, Kairi and Yuffie, and she knows that I don't feel anything for them at all. We're just friends. She wouldn't believe me" He paused to think. "She would defiantly recognize Leon… I mean, he is one of the most famous models! And Tidus… she always calls Tidus her Tidy-poo…"

He suddenly stared directly at me again, a completely serious look on his face. "But you… she doesn't know a thing about you… I bet she doesn't even know that you are my best friend! If you… if you cross-dressed for me, she wouldn't even recognize you! Please consider helping me Riku… you… you are the only one who can help me out of this!"

"………" I frowned, not sure of what to say or do.

"Please Riku…" Sora started pleading now, his beautiful blue eyes just bore holes into my soul and I could feel my resistance crumbling. I didn't want to cross-dress, hell! Even**_ I_** have my dignity! …but how will I say no to him, without hurting him?

"Well… I…" I directed my gaze from him, and for the first time noticed that he was holding my larger hands in his own. He was literally shaking with nervousness right now.

Not meeting those pleading eyes, I looked around the café to think strait… I looked at the shiny silverware, that I had washed when lunch was over… I looked at the brand new tables and chairs that we just ordered some months ago… And I looked at the posters of famous bands and Blitzball tournaments that I hung up every last Saturday of the month…

I stared at them. It used to be so _different_… We normally had plastic plates and utensils, before we had the silverware. And we didn't have new tables and chairs. We always used old furniture that didn't fit into the apartment me and my mum shared… And we only had cheep paintings, instead of cool posters… No… it used to be much more different… and that one time it came almost to an end…

In winter, we rarely got any costumers at all, and things were going so bad that the café was almost done for. We didn't have enough money to pay the rent of our apartment, and we had to close the café, meaning that we couldn't get any money out of it… well… that was until Sora came along.

Sora didn't exactly pity us, but he said he really wanted to help us. So he did. He gave us a huge amount of money, and never wanted something back for it. We always tried politely to give him his money back, but he just wouldn't accept it. He said "Money never made me happy, until now, because you get happy from it. I want to keep it Riku, and I won't take a 'no' for an answer"

After that, we could afford many things for our café. More and more people came to visit us, and after a while, we were the hottest in town. I will never forget that. Thanks to Sora, my life had gone for the better, and I will always be thankful for that.

I looked at said boy, who was still looking at me hopefully. What did I ever do for him to repay him? Nothing. He asked nothing in return of me, yet he had done so much more for me than I could ever wish for…

"Please help me Riku…?" He was shaking uncontrollably now…

My mind was made up. Now would be the time I would help _him_ out!

"I'll do it" I said, as I gave his hands a comforting squeeze.

He looked up at me. First shocked and then happly, his eyes shining as if he just couldn't believe what I had just said. "Y-you would?! I-I mean, you really want to help me?"

I nodded, and his grin was the only warning I got before he glomped me again. "Oh _ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou_!!" I petted his hair softly, as I let him sob into my chest. His nerves had finally got the best of them, and I could only rub his back soothingly to calm him down…

We stayed like that for another fifteen minutes, until he finally calmed down completely. After a while, he looked up at me and said "I still can hardly believe that you agreed to do it… You still want to do this… right?"

I smirked. "Of course. That's were friends are for… right?"

"…right…" He nodded slowly, and a surprisingly cute yawn followed after that. I guess crying, and soaking my favorite yellow shirt really made someone tired here…

He fell asleep in a few minutes, and after laying him down in one of the soft plush seats, I quickly finished the rest of my chores. After that, I picked him up and locked the door to the café (which was actually quite hard to do all at the same time, without waking Sora up).

Sora had been in my apartment many times, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took him with me. My mom wouldn't mind either, for Sora was a very welcomed guest, especially after helping us.

I sighed as I walked home with a sleeping Sora in my arms. Today had been an eventful day, and I was tired. I wondered what I had gotten myself in to, but right now I couldn't find myself to be bothered with it…

When I came home, I laid Sora on my bed, and tiredly fell beside him. I could not be bothered to change ourselves into our pajamas, so I just stripped me and Sora of our clothes, and our boxers stayed as the only remaining articles of clothing.

I closed my eyes, and snuggled Sora's body closer to me… and later, I fell to sleep quickly…

'_No worries till tomorrow…'_

_To be continued…_

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Catlover: Okay… so the first chapter wasn't very good… oh well::is having a field day::

DCatlover: Why are you so happy?

Catlover: Kingdom Hearts 2 is coming to Europe! We already ordered it, and my brother says it will come on 28 September::Whoops::

Anyways, reviews make updates go faster! Bye!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


	2. The Makeover begins!

**Summary:**

AU The rich Sora has helped Riku's family in the past, and Riku would do anything for his best friend. But is cross-dressing and acting like a girl too much to ask…? RxS, AxR shounen ai, Yaoi

**Catlover:** Awww… I got so many reviews! **n.n** Thanks you guys, you really made my day! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! KH 2 popped in my mailbox like three weeks ago, and I've been hooked ever since! I have decided to update this story as much as I can, because I don't want to make the same mistake I have with my other stories. I never update any of them, but with this story I will do my best to finish it! Enjoy this chapter, but first the review responses!

**Review Responses:**

**Phaz: **Ah! Thank you! I was breaking my head over that word. I'm glad you like the story, and Axel shows up in this chapter. I hope you like his introduction!

**Memories of Twilight: **(smiles)Hope you like this chapter too, enjoy!

**m.: **Thank you! Enjoy the new chap!

**SoraKokiri: **Thank you. Hee hee, but I'm not new to writing fanfics if that's what you think! I'm almost here for a year. (I think)

**minni-maxi-chan: **Thanks!

**Sora stalker 101: **Aaaawww… that's sweet! (smiles) Thank you! You read my other KH stories too didn't you? I never thanked you for that, so thanks! (hugs)

**Lady Elm: **I'm happy you liked my other KH fic too! Enjoy this chapter!

**Bluemoon4Sphinx: **Yeah! KH 2 owned my soul! I especially liked the singing! It was queer, but funny too. Too bad Riku never went to that world. I wanted to hear him sing :'( Anyways, to Bastet: I think DCatlover wants to play Twister with you!

DCatlover: (is somewhere else) -.- Why do I suddenly feel the need to hide…?

**Ryou's Cat: **(Hugs) How nice of you to try something else too. Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep the story entertaining for KH fans and non KH fans!

**NoGlassShoeForSnowWhite.-: **Thanks for fave-ing! I'm glad you like the plot! Yeah… I think I would hate my family too if my parent decide who I should marry. …unless they couple me to Orlando Bloom! _THEN_ I wouldn't mind! (Drools)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Man, if I did own it, it would not be a game for kiddies anymore!

**Warning:** Shounen ai, Yaoi, slight cursing and cross-dressing. But hey, if ya hated cross-dressing, you probably wouldn't be reading this!

**Note:** This story is not beta-read, and English is not my mother-language, so it might contain slight grammar mistakes. Sorry!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**-The things we do for Love-**_

_**-Chapter 2: The Makeover begins!-**_

I mentally groaned as I put up a fake smile. If anybody I knew would see me now, I know I would have probably died from the shame… that is, if the clothes didn't kill me first! The shoes I had on were killing me, and the feminine gloves made my hands itch. And then this _dress_, oh this light pink and **_frilly_** dress! If I could, I would have ripped it up in tiny little pieces, and stomped on it and then I would throw it in a river!

But… now that I think about it… that was probably not lady-like as Axel liked to put it…

_Damn_.

I sigh mentally as I look at the reason of my misfortune. Sora. He stands beside me, his frail thin arm wrapped around one of my muscular buff ones. He is shaking in his boots, literally, and he is even more nervous than me! His nervousness makes him look very frail, and it is something that doesn't suit him. His eyes are so wide, as if lion is going to attack us at any moment. And he looks so small, while I'm almost a foot taller than him! Especially with these horrible shoes!

It had been two days ago since me, Sora and Axel arrived in England, and I already wanted to go home. Badly. Well… it wasn't like England was a bad place, in fact, the first day was great. Sora and I went to see small sightings instead of going to his home. He said we arrived a day early anyway. And even better, the best part of that day was that I could wear what I wanted. Right now, I could not. England was great, going to Sora's house was not. So there…

As we walked slowly to the mansion, I could already see Sora's mum, Sonja, smiling at us. Her hair was golden blonde, and tied in a long thick braid. Just like any other in the family, she had the same sky blue eyes like Sora had, and right now they were twinkling form excitement.

As we neared the entrance, I ask myself again and again "Why do I do this?", but I already know the answer. I do this for Sora. Because Sora is my friend. Sora helped me, and now I help him. Yes… that's it. The first few days were awful, but you need to keep up for Sora. You owe it to him.

Oh? You want to know what happened before we went to England? Well then… let me tell you…

_-Flashback-_

_It had been eight o' clock when my mother woke us up. Eight o' clock on a Monday was for everybody -who had a job- a great time to wake up, but if you ask me, it was way too early for someone like me to be waken up at this ungodly hour._

_My mother had been cheerful- or as cheerful as she can get on a Monday morning (which was not much, in my opinion)- and had made breakfast for us. And after that, Sora and I told her about our (as we dubbed it) 'fiancée-plan'. _

_Even though I was already twenty-four, I still found it my duty to work at the café. It was for me and mum, for our family. We did it to survive, and although it was not that bad as it was before Sora's help, it wasn't always as easy. So I was surprised enough, she agreed me to leave to England. She had been easy about it for some reason, and I had been suspecting that it had to do with the talk she and Sora had when I was in the shower… I dunno, but it **is** suspecting if your mother winks to whole time at your best friend, right?_

_Anyways, after our talk, Sora phoned a few people. His mood seemed to be lighter already as he was chatting away, and that made me feel better too. Sora is such a happy person, if he's sad, you feel sorry for him._

_The next two days were spent uneventful. Sora and I just relaxed on those days, since I had no work in the café to do. Now that the café was so popular, mum said it wasn't hard to get new workers, so I got some free days from work. We spend the day playing video games at Sora's house (Yeah, we are childish like that, and damn proud of it!), going to the park in a place called Radiant Garden and eating sea-salt ice cream at Scrooges._

_However, on the third day he invited me to his home for us to work out the 'fiancée-plan'. What we would do? He didn't tell me. He said that I would find out soon enough, but why did I get the feeling that I wasn't going to like it…?_

_Hmmm… Maybe because it was._

_Sora and I sat silently in the big living room of his house. Only the living room was twice as big as my apartment room, and I always liked it better when we were in Sora's room. This may sound lame, but It was the only room I was comfortable with. Sora's room was just full of… Sora-ness (for the lack of better words). It fitted his personality, like the messy pile of socks that were thrown over a chair lazily, or some boxes that were clumsily shoved into a corner. His room was the only normal room in the house, except it wasn't. It was like a mix-up between a normal room of a messy teenager, and the room of a rich brat._

_The other rooms in the house were all the same. Classic, stylish and expensive. And it's frighteningly expensive taste made me uncomfortable._

_When Sora's parents went to live in England, they left Sora at the mercy of two maids, one butler, this big house and a WHOLE lot of munny. Sora had to take care of the rest, but he didn't mind. He had his freedom now, and I was sometimes a little bit jealous of that. But hey, living with mum had its benefits too…_

_Anyways, we were waiting at the living room until suddenly the doorbell ringed…_

_**Ding-dang-dong **_

"_Ah! That must be **him**!" Sora yelled as he lifted himself out of his chair. "Don't worry James, I'll open the door now" He told the butler happily. The butler just bowed. _

_I frowned. 'Him?'_

_**Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong!**_

"_Just a second!" Sora called as he and me (with the lack of something better to do, and wanting to be out of the living room) both walked to the door._

**_Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong! _**

"_Welcome!" Sora said happily as we were greeted by a man roughly our age. To say at least, this was the strangest man I had ever seen in my life. His spiked red hair was pointing in every direction possible, and tear-shaped mini tattoos were under his eyes. His eyes… they were cat-like, and even fiercer green that my own. They looked nice, but what I didn't like about them, was that they tinkled with mischief… something that could be (no doubt) against me._

_**Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong Ding-dang-dong **_

_Sora frowned, as the redhead was rather occupied with the doorbell. "Um… you can stop now…" _

_The man pouted as his finger let go of the doorbell. "Aaawww… but I like the sound of your doorbell, it's so happy and **sweet**…" His voice reeked of the sarcasm, and I shivered when he smirked and looked at me._

"_Why hello there" He said as he turned his full attention at me. "The names Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" Did this guy think I was thick or something? I glared at him as he leaned forward, Sora standing forgotten at the sides._

_I raised an eyebrow. "You are breathing in my personal space" I told him dryly._

_His smirk got wider. "Yeah… I love you too Hun!" He leaned forward, and before I knew it, he was kissing me on the lips fully! _

"_**GAH!"**I yelled, pushing him of me, and rubbing my lips furiously. "What the **FUCK?**" _

"_Axeellll" Sora whined as he slapped the smirking redhead across the head. "Don't scare Riku away. He is the only one who is willing to help me out with this!"_

_Axel only smirked, seemingly not bothered with the hateful glare I shot at him. "Aaahhh… so he is your little boyfriend…? Or should I say, little GIRLfriend when I'm done with him?!" Axel laughed loudly of his own joke._

_Sora blushed and softly muttered something that sounded like "He is not my boyfriend". I frowned. Did I hear some like disappointment in his voice? Shaking it of, I kept an eye on this 'Axel-guy' warily. Never did a man loose his trust from me this quickly. Who know what he cold do to you when you are not paying attention!? Or when you were sleeping?!_

"_So…" Sora smiled again nervously as he looked at Axel. "Did you get everything we need?" He said, and as well changing the subject._

_Axel grinned, and gave Sora a wink. "You can bet your cute ass on that" He looked from Sora back to me evilly. "Don't worry Hun, when I'm through with you, you will be the prettiest GIRL the world's ever seen!"_

_I gulped. For the first time in my live I was scared._

_**o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**_

_From the past few minutes I leaned some more things about Axel. Axel was the one who always helped Sora dress up his boyfriends. I found out that he was one of the top stylists Japan had ever known, and that he was the (ten minutes) younger twin-brother of the famous hairdresser, Reno Shinra. Personality-wise, Axel was very simple. One, he was crazy, two, he was as straight as a circle and three, he seemed to have a slightly perverted side. _

_Yeah… that summed Axel up pretty nicely…_

_After a while of discussing things with Sora, Axel walked outside again, and for the first time I noticed that a whole truck with god-knows-what was waiting at the frond door. …okay, it was pretty dumb of me to not see the truck, but hey! If you were to be molested by some crazy, perverted redhead, you would too! Right…?_

_Right._

_When Axel came back, he dropped two big boxes on the glass table. Ripping them open, he mentioned me to come closer. I looked into the boxes and frowned._

"_They are dresses…" I muttered darkly as I felt the soft fabric of a light blue dress._

_Axel smirked. "Gee thanks Captain Obvious, I really hadn't seen that" He said sarcastically, as he picked a few dresses, skirts and other woman's clothing from the box, and lay them on the glass coffee table. _

"_These are the first few clothes we will start with, okay?" Axel made a few gestures to the clothes, and then poked my side harshly (ouch). "…And since you are far more bulky than all of Sora's past boyfriends, you should wear something to hide your legs with"_

_He frowned, obviously deep in thoughts. A rare sight indeed, I think? "If I were you, I'd only wear dresses, or skirts" His eyes were full of mischief. "Trust me" He winked slyly. "It will look great on you…" _

_Sora, who had been watching us from the sidelines, coughed and Axel turned more serious again. "Okay… since I am such a generous and nice person, I'll let you pick your own clothes" He smirked again, and with a little added drama, he said "Choose wisely young warrior!"_

_I frowned at the bad joke, and without saying a word to Sora, nor Axel, I walked to the table. Looking at the articles of clothing for a while, I decided to take a frilly long white skirt (so it wouldn't show my legs, no I **don't** like frilly things) with small green ribbons attached to it, and a yellow t-shirt. With the skirt and t-shirt, I took some white sneakers and took them with me. Without saying a word, I turned around and left for the bathroom._

"_Hey Riku!" I mentally groaned as I heard Axel behind me. _

"_Yeeeeeeeesss?" Don't loose your cool now Riku…_

_Axel laughed, and this time it was downright evil. "Don't forget this!" He said meanly as he threw something soft into my face._

"………" _I blushed as I looked at the item, and quickly stopped it away. _

_I think I've never ran this quick to the bathroom before…_

_**o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**_

_It took me quite a while to get the clothes on. To think, that taking on a skirt and a t-shirt could take this long! No wonder all those girls were always so slow, it was a hell to put on said clothe articles! And when they finally were dressed, they still needed to fix their hair and stuff…_

_I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Well… at least I finally had the skirt on… but my chest was still bare… and manly… I groaned and looked at the stuffed bra Axel threw at me. _

_That bastard. _

"_Well… I might as well strip all dignity of me before Axel does" I muttered to my reflection, as I put on the stuffed bra. It was uncomfortable, itchy, and I looked completely stupid with them on._

_Why was I doing this again…?_

…_Oh yeah, for Sora…_

_I had been wondering this for a while now, because even though I agreed to cross-dress for Sora, I still didn't see why he would pick me to do it. Knowing some of the other people that hung around Sora, there were more feminine and frailer guys he could pick to do it for him. Second, he was filthy rich. He could hire anybody to help him. From the grisliest of boys, to the most beautiful models that walked on this world…_

"_So why would he choose me…?" I asked to nobody in particular. _

_I frowned. But then again… I could understand that Sora rather had somebody with him who he knew. The younger male tended to get insecure if he was alone, and always asked for my advice… If I was in his place… I think I would have done the same. That, AND there was still that nagging little voice in the back of my head, that said I still owed it to him…_

_I sighed again, shrugging these thoughts away. I'll just have to bare with it._

_**o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**_

_Afterwards, I quickly put on the t-shirt and the sneakers and walked downstairs. In the living room I was greeted with a shocked gasp from Sora, and a low whistle from Axel. _

"_My my, don't you look good" He commented as he lazily leaned back into the couch, seemingly satisfied with his work. Sora however, circled around me to check me out. A cute and happy smile was on his face._

"_Oh wow Riku… you really do look nice in these clothes" He blushed as he walked around me. "…Not that I'm stating you should be a girl…" He giggled softly and leaned against my chest for a hug, but not too soon he pulled away, frowning._

"_I can't hug you with these **things**" He muttered, his bottom lip sticking out in a cute pout as he poked my fake 'Boobies'. I smirked and Axel laughed. "My my, Sora" I said, putting an arm loosely around said boy. "That's not very gentlemen for you to do, isn't it?"_

_Sora blushed shyly, and hid his head in my neck. He sighed happily as I wrapped my arms around him, and we stayed like that for a while. A few minutes later though, he said "I still can't believe you would do something like this for… for me"_

_I smiled, asn ruffled his hair playfully. "Hey, don't worry. Were friends, right?" He nodded. "Well then… I'll gladly help a friend in need…"_

_He gave a happy sigh. "Then I will support you"_

_I grinned. "You do that"_

_And he did… He made it a lot easier to for me to make it through…_

_-End Flashback-_

After that day, Axel taught me some of the basics of acting like a girl, and brought us some make make-up. Thankfully, it was not much. Just a little bit of powder so that my pale skin had a little bit more blush, and some eye mascara and a little bit of lipstick to finish it of… it could have been worse, I guess… if I hear about the stories about Sora's past boyfriends, I'm lucky…

As we are almost in front of the large group of friends and family, I give Sora's hand a light squeeze to reassure him. He smiles as I tell him to keep strong, and all I really want to do is wrap an arm around his shoulder and hug him…

…But that wouldn't be very lady-like, wouldn't it?

I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, as Sora and I are suddenly attacked by a short (even shorter that Sora, yes it's possible) and blond happy woman. "OH Sora! You're back! It's been such a long time!" She said, while hugging the life out of him.

Suddenly, she frowned. "Have you been eating well, you seem so skinny!"

"_Moooooom_" Sora groaned, half amused, half annoyed.

"…And don't you dare to talk to your mother that way!" Sora pouted. "And don't pout" Sonja added playfully, as she squeezed her sons cheek.

Then, she turned to check me. "Ah! And you must be his fiancée!" Sora's mum poked my arm. "Hee hee! You're just as buff as al those other girls Sora had!" She giggled and squeezed my arm slightly. "He has a good taste in woman, you are just soo _cute_… um… "

"Rikuella" Sora finished for her, and I stared at him. He just grinned back sheepishly. Rikuella… what a _stupid_ name…

"Ah, Rikuella!" She said, standing on her tiptoes to squeeze my cheek too(Ouch…). "You just make yourself just at home dear" She grinned and looked at the redhead behind me. "And of course you too Axel!" The redhead bowed in a polite way I thought he never could.

While Sora's mum was babbling away to Sora, I looked at the other members of the Strife family. I recognized Sora's older and younger brothers Cloud and Roxas, and Cloud's wife, Aerith. I noticed (to my surprise) that Leon, the supermodel was there too. And even Cid, the famous maker of the Gummie ships, got tagged along. It seemed that the last two persons made a visit too…

…But who was that girl there… ? The girl in the white dress behind Leon…? And why the hell was she glaring at me like that!?

Sora's mum followed my gaze, and she soon spotted the girl. She shrugged. "Oh, don't mind Hidaki, she is not in her best mood right now… better leaver her alone…"

I frowned. Before we left to England, Sora told me a lot about his family and his friends. He told me about Leon and Cloud being each others best friends, about Roxas and his obsession about designing clothes, about Cid and Aerith… and something about a Hidaki Heromi too… but _what_ was it again…?

…

…

Oh God…

'_Are you in trouble if your best friend's ex-fiancée glares at you?'_

_To be continued…_

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Catlover: -Grins- Ah… now we are introducing Hidaki! For people who have read some of my YGO fics, might recognize her. She's simply the OC-Bitch I use whenever I need a female bad guy. So yes Riku, you are in trouble!

Riku: Great… first you let Axel strip me of my dignity, and _now_ you are going to sent one of your bitchy OC's on me?

Catlover: Ah… isn't life unfair sometimes…? -.-;;

Riku: Yes…

Catlover: Anyways, thank you for reading the chapter! And don't forget to review, because reviews make updates go faster! LOL

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


	3. Playing House

**Summary:**

AU The rich Sora has helped Riku's family in the past, and Riku would do anything for his best friend. But is cross-dressing and acting like a girl too much to ask…? RxS, AxR shounen ai, Yaoi

**Catlover:** (squeals) Yay, I got reviews again, and since I have some free time on my hands… yup! It means another update! Hehe… it's funny that so many people can't see Riku in a dress… does this mean that I'm crazy for seeing it? LOL! Anyways, I thought that Riku was a bit of a whiney person in the past chapters, and after re-reading it again, I changed a few things (and mistakes) to chapter 1 & 2. It's really noting much, and you wont miss something special. I just think it flows a little better now, but if you are curious…

Now let's go to the review responses!

**Review Responses:**

**Phaz: **(Ultra-Hug) Thank you! I was uncertain if people would like Axel's introduction, but I'm happy you enjoyed! And about the reviews? Doesn't really matter to me how high the count is. I rather have three awesome reviews that have a nice chitchat like you, instead of ten people who say, "OMG yur story is teh goood!". Your reviews are much easier to answer! Anyways, Roxas is in this chapter too, enjoy! (Gives you cookies)

**Vampyra142001: **(laughs) Don't worry, I will!

**Kareena: **Heh, can nobody see Riku in a dress? –Sniff- I never thought I was crazy! LOL

**Minni-maxi-chan: **Thank you for reviewing! Reviews make me happy!

**Gbheart: **Yeah… I'm so mean to him. (Grins) now how come authors always torture their fave characters?

**Lady Elm: **(Hugs) Thank you for liking my fic! Hope you will like this chapter even more!

**Ryou's cat: **Hehe, it's not _that_ hard to imagine. Just think Riku KH2 style, a pink _frilly_ dress, and some make-up… And voila, a Riku girl! LOL **n.n **Hehe, don't mind me. I had too much sugar! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bluemoon4Sphinx: **Thank you Amanda! I hope you like this chapter as well, and DC says hi to Bastet!

**Jamal-Jamal: **_Riku_: So Sora, when are we going to… y'know… _Sora_: When the fic is done. _Riku_: WHAT? But by the time Catlover's finished, I'll be grey. _Catlover_: you already are. _Riku_: Shut up (walks away). _Sora_: Don't worry, he's just sour because he didn't get any… but anyways, thanks for reviewing! (Hugs you)

**Skaterstar57: **(Ultra-Hugs back) Thank you for reviewing twice! Hehe… I'm just so mean to Riku. And Axel will be his lovely sarcastic self in this chapter too! Hee! Finally someone who agrees with me that Riku makes a nice girl, I guess now we are both weird!** n.n** Oh yeah, more info about Hidaki this chapter too. Enjoy!

_Riku_: you just like to torture me do you? _Catlover_: (Smirks)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Man, if I did own it, it would not be a game for kiddies anymore!

**Warning:** Shounen ai, Yaoi, slight cursing and cross-dressing. But hey, if ya hated cross-dressing, you probably wouldn't be reading this!

**Note:** This story is not beta-read, and English is not my mother-language, so it might contain slight grammar mistakes. Sorry!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!

**//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\**

_**-The things we do for Love-**_

_**-Chapter 3: Playing House-**_

When Sora and me had greeted everyone who came to greet us, Sonja had ushered us all inside to eat lunch. The family mansion was from the inside was as spacious and luxurious as it looked from the outside, and as we walked past the living room, I was greeted with the sight of soft plush couches, a fireplace, a beautiful marble coffee table and a piano. Not to mention, the room was almost as big as my whole apartment, and maybe even bigger. It was decorated with expensive wallpaper that had soft light tones of yellow, brown and green. But the fireplace was what gave it a warm earthy glow, as well as the wonderful warmth…

…It was what made it a home.

I smiled as I decided that the living room was going to be my favourite room for now on. As my mum always quoted: "A house with a fireplace, is a house were people **_lived_**" And with that she meant that the people who lived in houses with a fireplace, were friendly and kind people who liked the warmth of a family. I remember the fireplace we have at our café at home. Me, my mum and Sora would always celebrate Christmas at '_The Shiny Moogle_' and we always sat down at the fireplace, with hot coco after we had a snowball fight outside…

Aaahhh… good times…

Sora's family had that kind of warmth too, but as we walked to the dining room, I wondered idly if Hidaki would take that warmth away for the week…

My eye twitched as I felt her glare on me the whole time. I could feel her glaring at me when I walked past her to enter Sora's family mansion, and right now she still fixed her glare on me as we sat at the long king-sized dinner table.

She was a frail small girl, with almost Sora's height, and short auburn hair -that went little past her delicate shoulders- framed her face like a halo. She would have almost looked angelic too, if it weren't for her sharp eyes. They had the colour of a fierce orange mixed with brown, and I'm sure that if her eyes had lasers, my hair would start to frizzle and I'd be bald.

Sora told me once that she was the only daughter of a man named Ansem Heromi, who was known for his munny, his white silver hair (Sora told me it resembled mine) and the same fierce eye colour as Hidaki's. He was a tall proud man, and married to and equally rich woman, who Hidaki looked more alike to, than her father.

She was quiet for most of the time, just barely interfering with the conversation that was held at the table, but when she talked, she answered with a sharp and irritated tone. Sora's mother, on the other hand, was constantly at the word, talking to Sora, Axel, and almost everyone. Even with me.

"So Rikuella… what does your family do for a living?"

I was shaken from my thoughts, as Sonja turned her full attention to me, honesty interested over my life story. Even worse, the whole table was listening right now. "M-my family…?" I gulped nervously, as the family looked at me strangely. I hadn't thought about this yet! What story would I make up to impress Sora's family?

I yelped as I suddenly got a kick to my ankle from Axel, who sat across of me, next to Sora's (by three year younger) brother, Roxas. "_Don't lower your voice you dumbass, or do you **want** to be found out?_" He hissed to me softly.

My eyes widened, and I quickly faked a chough.

"Oh my, you are not getting sick are you dear?" Sora's mother asked concerned as she patted my back softly. "It's this blasted weather… in this time of the year everyone catches a cold _at least_ once! Don't worry dear, we have cough syrup if you need it"

"T-thank you… don't worry, I'm fine" I faked as smile, as I mustered up the most high-pitched noise I could make. Axel snorted, and nearly choked on his drink, and I suddenly had the urge to kick him under the table. **_What_** exactly was so _funny_ about my voice?!

"So tell us about you, dear" Sonja exclaimed happily, as if the incident a few seconds ago never happened. No wonder the family looked at me so strangely…

"Well she-"Sora wanted to butt in and talk for me, only to be shut up again by his mother. "Don't talk now Sora. Rikuella has a wonderful voice…" Axel gave a low chuckle. "…And I'm sure she can talk for herself!"

I gulped. I could better be honest, now that I thought about it… because truthfully, I sucked at lying, and I didn't want to loose the trust the family had put in me in this short time. …Besides there was a big chance that I would never see any of these people (except for Sora) again after the week was over. So I better leave an right impression, before I go. I sighed. Well… here goes nothing…

"Well… we live of the munny me and my mother own of our café…" I frowned as I looked at their horrified faces. "…And even though it's sometimes tight, we still handle… so… umm…"

I stopped quickly, because the whole family stared at me with surprised/horrified looks on their faces. Sora and Axel probably because I hadn't made up a good, wonderful story for myself. And the rest probably because they didn't know how somebody _could_ survive without having millions of munny.

Sora's mother frowned. "That's… _very_ interesting dear!" She said worriedly and looked as if I was about to break down and sob. As if I was made of expensive porcelain, about to shatter in her hands. She seemed uncertain to answer for a moment, but quickly added. "Please know we could lent you munny if you need it, dear. We wouldn't want you to…"

My eyes widened for the second time. "Oh no no, Miss Strife! That wont be needing at all!" I said as I waved my hands franticly to prove my point. "I mean, it's very nice you offer it to me but…" Sonja frowned, but said nothing after that.

Understanding that this was not the best subject to talk about, she got hint that this conversation was over, and idly picked at her food. A pout was on her face, and I recognised Sora's cute and likeable characteristics in her. No wonder nobody could say not to her! If Sora had been a blonde, and his mother had spiky hair, they would almost look like each other's clones. Creepy…

Now that the what-does-your-family-do-for-living conversation was closed, the silence that hung around that was thick…

But luckily, Aerith decided to break it.

"So, Rikuella. Were did you get that lovely pink dress from?" She smiled gently as her eyes fell on the frilly pink dress that I still secretly hated… wait why did I hate it again? "It looks so cute on you!" Oh yeah… now I know again…

Roxas, who had been eavesdropping on our conversation agreed. "Yeah, the one who made that dress must have been a professional!" The owner of the super blue eyes (that reminded me of Sora's), said as he looked at the dress in awe. "That looks like very expensive silk…" He inspected me closer. "…And the colour really matches your skin."

I stared at the hateful dress… Actually, the dress itself was not that bad. I mean, it would have looked great on a girl, and maybe it actually looked great on me… but why did the colour have to be pink? Why the _hell_ did Axel choose the most girlish colour in the world? I think he hates me for some reason…

"Oh, I must have one too!" I chewed on my bottom lip gently, as Aerith was swooning all over my dress. This wasn't surprising, because Aerith was dressed in pink most of the time… Sora told me it was her obsession. Her pink dress, and the equally coloured ribbon in her hair said it all… so did her shoes, and her fingernails… and her bracelets with matching earrings…

I think I'm going to call her miss Pink from now on.

Meanwhile, Axel leaned back in his chair, and smirked at the compliments the dress got. "Why thank you for calling me a professional, Blondie. I worked hard on that dress" He winked mischievously at me as his smirk got wider. "After all, nothing is better enough for _my_ little princess…"

I growled at the nickname. I suddenly felt the huge urge to hit him, but I was surprised when someone beat me to it. (A/N: Heh… you get it… beat me to it… -cough- moving on.)

"Owww…" Axel moaned while rubbing his head.

Roxas looked irritated. "Don't you call me a Blondie. Ever"

Axel just laughed. He muttered something like "Right, whatever Blondie" but this time Roxas stayed wise, and just ignored it. That, or he didn't hear.

"So who made the dress?" He asked me with much curiosity, and it seemed that Sora was right. He _was_ obsessed with designing clothes, and not just a little bit. In fact, it slightly freaked me out when he bent over the table again to get a better look again. I shifted nervously in my seat. I didn't want to be found out _already_!

The redhead next to Roxas looked annoyed as he pulled the blonde adolescent away from me. "Yo, Blondie! Didn't you just hear me? I said that I made it, are you deaf or something?"

"Sure" Roxas looked unconvinced, as he glared at him.

This time, Axel ignored the blonde, and talked to Aerith. "So as I was saying, _I_ made the dress for my little lovely daughter…" He pointed at me. "But if you are really intend on buying it, you have to wait till 6 November. Me and Reno are planning to have a model-show somewhere in France that day, so you can order our copies if you want to"

Aerith squealed, and hurried over to Cloud to tell him the news. Sonja, who had been listening to our conversation, cocked her head in curiosity. "Daughter…?" She asked Axel as she nodded her head to me. "Do you mean as in playing house, Axel?" (1)

Axel grinned. "Yup! I just have to look out for my little daughter" He nodded at me. "I'm here to make sure that _she_ wears the right dresses, and that Sora takes good care of my little _princess _"

Sora blushed, and muttered something like "Of course I do", and held on to my arm gently. Sonja, on the other hand, seemed utterly inspired. "Oh wow! It's been such a long time sine I've played House!" With her sulky-pout totally non-existent now, she answered him thoughtfully "In fact, I haven't done that ever since I moved here to live in England! …Okay! I have decided… I'm going to be the Mommy!"

Sora and I paled. "Oh dear Lord… I've always hated that game…" Sora muttered as he tried to hide himself in my arms. Oh god… could Axel ridicule me any more?

Said redhead grinned to Sora's mother, his new partner-in-crime. "Yeah, you will be the mommy, Riku will be my daughter and Roxas as… Hmmm…" He seemed to think for a few moments, as he stared at the blonde.

Said blonde had a look on his face that clearly said 'If you like your teeth, it better be good' and waited for Axel's reply expectantly. "…You can be the little sister!"

Roxas left eye twitched. "**_What_**? Why do I have to be the little sister!?" He frowned murderously at the redhead. "No scrap that, why do I even have to join you with your stupid childish games?"

Axel smirked evilly. "Cause you would make a cute girl…"

I sighed to myself. Axel was hopeless. To think I've never seen him run so fast… Heh serves him right, that bastard. At least I could be happy that I wasn't the only one who had to deal with Axel's irritating behaviour. Roxas really did seem pissed off this time…

And… were that Axel's shins getting kicked? Ouch… heh!

_**o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**_

After a long hour of sitting in the dining room, Axel and Sonja had decided that playing house was the best thing that happened to them in a long time. Right now, the whole group of me, Sora's family and their friends were sitting in the living room that I already liked, comfortably seated close to the warm fireplace. It was four o'clock, and as Sonja dubbed it, it was Teatime now…

"Rikuella! Oh honey, could you please pass the sugar lumps to '_Mommy'_?"

"Yeah, sure" I sighed as I handed Sora's mother (and now my 'Mommy' too) the sugar lumps.

While rubbing his painful bruise, and after having escaped the wrath of Roxas, Axel had happily continued his discussion with Sora's mother. Right now, almost everybody had a role and I can't say that everybody liked it.

After the long discussion, Sonja and Axel still stayed my 'Mommy and Daddy', and (to his great anger and irritation) Roxas was still my "Younger sister". The others, however, had gotten different roles too.

Sora's older brother Cloud, had now become my 'Older brother' too, and because his friend, Leon, was so quiet for most of the time, he turned out to be my new 'Grandpa'. (Leon: "……")

Aerith had become my 'Older sister-figure' (Aerith: "Yay, now we can go shopping"), and under a loud strings of cursing (another thing, he, after building Gummi ships, was famous for), Cid turned out to be my new 'Grandma' (Cid: "WHAT! I'm not a goddamn woman, and I'm certainly not dement, you fucker!")

Aerith squealed. "Oh Roxas, now we can really act like a _family_!" She sighed happily as she whipped a tear away. "Now we can do stuff together for real like… um… …_shopping_!"

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh, cause twenty-year-old **_guys_** totally go shopping with twenty-seven-year-old **_woman_**" He added dryly. "No way"

Yep… some 'Family' _I_ have…

The only two people who stayed spared from humiliation were Sora and Hidaki. Hidaki had instantly been disqualified because she wasn't 'warm' enough for our humble little '_Family'_, though she didn't seem concerned about it… in fact, she seemed as happy as her stern little face aloud her to. Lucky her…

And Sora? Sora and I had already been practically married to each other in their eyes. Everybody (without Cid, Leon Cloud and Hidaki) would go 'aaawww…' if they saw us doing something that they considered cute. And because Sora and me had to make sure that we looked enough like a couple, we had planned before we left to England, to act like one to convince his family.

Truthfully, I had to admit that I wasn't used to it. I mean, Sora and me were probably more affectionate than most of the other guy-friends ever would, but it still didn't mean that we were over each other. However, right now, when we were cuddled on the couch under a warm blanket, close to the fireplace… Or at dinner, when he tried to feed me strawberry pie with whipped cream…

It felt odd… but nice in some kind of way… as if Sora didn't really act it. As we really were a couple…

I felt a small blush creep over my face, and quickly willed it away. Sora doesn't like me like that, and he would never do too.

But still… I couldn't stop smiling as he cuddled himself closer to me, wrapping his thin arms around my waist. He made my heart flutter oddly when he gave me soft kisses on the cheek, and gave a sigh of content when he buried his face in my neck. His face resembled the colour of a ripe tomato, and I knew that my face must have had the same colour, only less intense.

"Aaaaaawww!" Sonja squealed happily. "You two are just so cute… Let me get my camera!"

_**SLAM!**_

She was about to run of a different direction of the room, when one (of the four) living rooms doors slammed closed loudly. Everyone was shaken from the dreamlike happiness that hung around the room, to look at the suddenly closed door.

I frowned as I missed the everlasting glare on my back, and looked around the room to find Hidaki missing. Was she…?

…jealous?

"Jesus…" Cid grumbled loudly as well breaking the silence. "I'm glad she isn't in our fuckin' queer-assed '_Family_'" He added some pressure on the word, probably still irritated at being the 'Grandma' "…cause if she was I'd teach the wench some lessons on her fuckin' manners…"

…_silence_…

Cloud laughed, and the mood in the room lifted greatly. "Yeah, cause when you teach her manners, she would be the politest _Madam_ in the world!"

The group laughed and Sonja went to get her camera, but somehow I couldn't help but feel guilty… what if Hidaki _really_ loved Sora…?

_**o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**_

After the day was over, Sora and I walked to our room we would stay. Because we were a (very cute) couple in the mischievous blue eyes of Sora's mum, we had to share the room as well as the bed ("And don't be too loud" she had winked when she left…). I sighed as I fell to the bed.

If this was just the first day, then how would I come through the rest of the whole week, or maybe even longer?

I sighed in relief as I pulled of the killer shoes I had to wear the whole day, and my feet had never been this happy.

The room we had to sleep in, was one of Sora's own rooms, and was spacious and full of luxury. It only kind of missed its Sora-ness… But room kind of reminded me of my shared apartment, only more beautifully decorated and bigger. Luckily, it had it's own bathroom, and I was happy for that. It had been one of my doom-scenarios to wake up sleep-drunkenly, and have my secret found out while I was at my most vulnerable state.

I looked trough the room curiously, as Sora walked to the bathroom to change himself. My eyes landed on a photograph that was seated quietly on the very corner of Sora's desk. Walking over it, I saw a younger version of a smiling Sora and Cloud, both in the arms of a man I not recognised. The man had brown spiky hair, and soft grey eyes that matched his equally grey suit.

"That's a picture of my father"

I nearly shrieked, as I found Sora suddenly standing behind me. _Very closely_, and in his _very cute_ Clouds-and-blue-sky pyjama's.

Sora smiled apolitically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

I smiled. "That's okay… but…" I mentioned to the photograph. "What ever happened to your father?" He never told me much about him anyways…

Sora sighed. "When I was just an eleven-year-old, he left with half of our munny, and never came back to us" Round blue eyes frowned as he checked the picture. " This photo was made just some time before he left… I think mum still has contact with him though… but she never tells us why he left, or why he doesn't come back"

I frowned. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I didn't miss him anyway… he was never home… always at work… and certainly not the sociable person my mother is…"

The conversation quickly ended after that, and I decided that this was a rather privet subject for Sora. Said boy walked back to the bathroom again to brush his teeth.

When I made sure the room was locked, I pulled on my pyjamas, quite happy to be out of the pink frilly dress, and the stuffed bra. "Aaahh… finally a men again…" I sighed happily as I tangled myself through the sheets, now probably looking like some messed up cocoon.

Sora giggled. "Tired?"

I nodded sleepily. "Very…"

The brunet smiled happily as he lay next to me. "I liked today very much Riku…" He said as he crawled closer to me… "…but… I think we have to work on our cuddle moments…" His face hovering just a few inches above mine… "…It might not be convincing enough… so I thought…" Just an inch now… Sora blushed a bright red. "Well… um… maybe we should kiss each other next time… if you like"

I looked at Sora and frowned. "E-eh… we don't really have to if your not comfortable with it…!" He said nervously.

I shook my head. "No that's not it…" I answered, and he looked relieved. That however did not stop me from talking, so I continued. "…but what does bother me, is that I have your jealous ex-fiancée glaring at me with every step I take" I looked him in the eyes. "It's makes me kind of guilty to walk with you, if you still likes you…"

The brunet frowned, and gave an unhappy murmur. "Oh lord, you don't actually believe that she loves me do you?"

I nodded weakly, already feeling like I was a stupid fool to think so. But still, it could be a possibility… Sora was pretty dense when it came to love. One guy had been over him for two years, and he still never noticed _anything_.

He stuck out his bottom lip in irritation, and it was one of his most cute pouts the adolescent could produce . "Okay Riku, listen to me… When I was nine, my mother had just befriended herself with Ansem, and because of their friendship, they thought it was fun for me to play and be friends with Hidaki…"

I nodded again, as I reached out to put of the light. It was dark now, and the only light that illuminated the room, was the pale full moon outside. I could still see Sora's silhouette for a little bit though.

Said boy, began talking again. "The first time I played with her, I went to the city with her. We wanted to look at a circus parade, however, she said she wanted to go shopping first" Sora looked horrified at the memory, but quickly began talking again. "But then, I suddenly had to buy _EVERYTHING_ for her, every munny until I was broke! _Everything_ Riku! And I had like ten thousand on my bank! …Now you know that I'm not a greedy person but… that munny was just wasted on stupid girly things…"

He sighed as he cuddled himself closer to me. "Later, Ansem made more and more visits, and every time he took Hidaki with him… and the irritating thing was that it happened again and again" Sora looked horrified. "Every penny I had was quickly wasted one her, and she would get angry if I told her I was broke!" He sighed. "And when we got older, Hidaki started talking about marriage, and how I was going to buy her a castles with ponies when we got older…"

The brunet looked thoughtfully out of the window, the pale moon softly shining on his frowning face. "I'm actually glad that my father left us much later after that…" He suddenly said softly. "I always had the suspicious feeling that Ansem was after my mothers munny… I heard that the relationship he had with his own wife was pretty bad, and he flirted with our mother the whole time" He sighed again, this discussion was something he probably hated talking about. "The only reason why I'm probably not Sora Heromi, instead of Strife, was that my dad was still there… Ansem didn't have the guts to flirt with mom when he was around… not that I still saw much of dad though…"

Sora shook himself of that train of thoughts. "So to make a long story short: Hidaki only wants to marry me for one, my munny and two, because her dad wants to be close to my mum again…"

I nodded for the final time, but he probably couldn't see it. "Yeah… I understand now… Sorry for making you talk about it… I know you don't like to…" The feeling of guild was now quickly washed away with irritation. So that was Hidaki's little plan… Get Sora and be rich? I thought not! Not if I could help Sora, he deserved to be happy!

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Nah, it's alright! Talking about it with somebody really helps y'know!" he giggled as he poked my 'blanket -cocoon'. "Now how about I get some sheets too?"

I quickly untangled myself, and threw the blankets over us. I was about to close my eyes, when I felt Sora wrap his arms around me.

I blinked. "What's wrong?"

He giggled softly. "Goodnight kiss?" He asked shyly, and without waiting for an answer, he suddenly pulled forward and pecked me on the lips.

I blinked again, as he giggled and hid his beet-red face in my neck. He gave a soft sigh of content, as he let is eyes fall closed. He fell asleep in just a few seconds.

I felt a smile form at my face. He was so innocent when he did that, even though he was already twenty-three… "Sora you goofball, you are the strangest, yet cutest person I know…" Sora smiled in his sleep cutely.

With that said, I cuddled him closer and let sleep overcome me too…

_Tomorrow is another day… _

_…but it's alright when I spend it with you…_

_To be continued…_

**//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\**

**Notes: **(1) Okay… for those who have watched the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club' might understand what I mean. But for those who don't. Okay, so I've understood that sometimes in Japan, when a person takes such good care/feel the need to care for another person, they tend to call each other their mother or father or sister est. and I've decided to do that too. In the anime it was meant to be playful, and in this fic too.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Catlover: Awww! Riku really is a dense idiot isn't he?

Riku: What!? I'm not stupid!

Catlover: Sure… (Points to a blushing and giggling Sora)

Riku: Huh… what's wrong with him? (confused)

Catlover: Yay! Another chapter done! It's fluffy! I hope you liked it, because it was hard to find some free time for this fic! Anyways, thank you for reading the chapter! And don't forget to review, because reviews make updates go faster! LOL

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
